The Insane Asylum
by RitalinGirlandHairit
Summary: PG13 for some swearing. This is a great fic of some really insane people who have to face their worst nightmares to get out of the Insane Asylum. Surprise ending coming! Featuring Buffy, LOTR, HP, and maybe a few other stories. R&R!
1. Peopleses&Descriptionses&some weird crap

Note magiger thingy: We are really stupid and could care less of your stupid flames which are even more stupid than us.so don't flame 'cause we both have evil hounds. Most of these character things are people's that we made up. Yee-haw!!! They are copyrighted!!! No stealing or else the evil hounds will come after you!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Chapter 1-People'ses and Descriptionses plus some weird crap  
  
Harrit is weird. Ronita is hyper.very hyper. Chan is.well.Chan! Katarina is evil. Vladimir is.uh.uh.well.um.we'll leave it at that. Martha hates you.and everyone else. Calum is nice, but dangerous. Sean is cool. Ali is a hairdresser. Julia is groovy. Roslyn is a devil. Don is odd, strange, and extremely.weird!!! Jeanne is a prankster and in league with Don.  
  
One day all these weird people gathered to have a weird meeting in a weird place at a weird time with weird intentions. This weird place is a weird building with weird windows and weird doors. Got the picture? It's just weird!!!  
  
Anyways, they met and decided to talk and stuff. Yeah.. Harrit runs in late and slams into every person in the room heading to a seat next to Ronita. Ronita snickered. "You're late, HAIR-IT!!!"  
  
Just for reference: Harrit, Ronita, and Chan are triplets and are 11 years old. Katarina and Vladimir are twins (12). Martha(12) and Calum(11) are bro and sis. Sean(15) and Ali(13) are dating. Julia(13) is Ali's best friend. Roslyn(15) and Don(13) are bro and sis. Jeanne(15) is not related to any of them, but is still in league with Don!  
  
Sean stood up to call this weird meeting to order. "Yo my homies. Ok, just trying it on. SILENCE, UH.friends!"  
  
Everyone was silent. Martha stood up to read the minutes from the last meeting. "There were no minutes, you asses. We've never had a meeting. Duh!" She sat down.  
  
Chan pulled out a piece of paper and stood up. "Umm. we have 2 cents from Harrit who has kindly given up her pennies from her shoes." Harrit's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry over her lost pennies. Chan sat down.  
  
Jeanne stood up now. "I want to call this meeting to order. So shut up and listen to the prez, Seen."  
  
Martha rolled her eyes. "It's already in order, idjut. Why do you think we've read off this crap? Duh!"  
  
Sean just smiled, continuing. "I have no bloody idea why anyone is bloody here. I don't even know why I bloody am here. Ok? So, let's discuss no further. Except to say, that we are all freaks who don't know why we're here. Do I normally talk like this?" Rest of the people all say "NO, RETARD!" in unison.  
  
"Ok, well, I guess that's all. Anyone wanna talk?"  
  
Martha glared at everyone. "Yeah. I'd like to state that you're all a bunch of retarded apes. Duh!"  
  
Calum smiled cheerily at her. "Now, Martha. That's not nice at all. Take it back now."  
  
Martha glared some more. "NEVER!!! DUH!!!"  
  
Roslyn stood up. "Do any of you have any common sense whatsoever?" Silence. "I'll take that as a no. Can't you see? We're all here because we're all clinically insane." Suddenly, she turned into a nasty orc from LOTR and screamed, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She disappeared and the doors and windows of the room were all gone and all that was left was darkness.  
  
Harrit whimpered. "I'm scared of the dark." Chan glared in Harrit general direction. "You're scared of everything!"  
  
The big bad Katarina began to suck her thumb. Everyone else was quiet. Then suddenly............The therapist walked in.  
  
A/N: Ok. Chapter 1 is done. Chapter 2 won't take long to put up, 'cause we're gonna work on it like..now! You'll find out what's really happening. 


	2. The Therapist

Note thingy: Uhh.we're weird. Have a weird fun time reading our weird story about weird people'ses.  
  
Disclaimer thing: We do not own the orc from the last chapter. We do not own anything 'cept the characters we introduced last chap. So there ::sticks tongue out::  
  
Chapter 2- The Therapist  
  
Voldemort stood in the doorway. He was the therapist. Everyone stared at him in awe. He looked at them. "You are all insane, and therefore must face your worst nightmares before I'll let you go free. DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!!!!"  
  
Everyone dropped to the ground. Then Harrit voiced the question in everyone's mind. "Twenty what?"  
  
Voldemort grinned. "Exactly."  
  
Everyone was upon him in a moment. "Why are you evil?" Harrit asked. "Is that your real face?" Ronita screamed. "Why do you hate Harry?" Chan screeched. "Being nice is always a key to getting friends." Calum added with a grin. "Give peace a chance." Julia said. "Is it true that you've kicked more ass than I have?" Katarina questioned. "He's evil. Duh!" Martha yelled at Katarina. "Right." Vladimir suggested. "Can I do your hair?" Ali contributed. "Is being evil cool?" Jeanne interrogated. "Of course it is!" Don hallooed. "Am I sexual?" Sean bellowed. Everyone stared at him then went back to questioning Voldemort.  
  
And now Voldemort was going insane. "Stop asking me questions!!! Argh!" He pulled out a really long knife and stuck it really deep into his really big chest. Everyone cried for two minutes.  
  
"What'd he mean, worst nightmares?" Harrit asked. She was shaking visibly from head to toe.  
  
"Dunno. Duh!" Martha said.  
  
Then they were all sucked into a time warp thing that we shall call Tim.  
  
A/N: Thus chapter 2 ends. It's short, but there's not much we can say about Voldie. Tata! 


	3. Ronita

Note thingy: Um.we're weird. Yep. This chapter's got some more weird schtuff. Just read it. It's the first nightmare thing. Kewl!  
  
Chapter 3- Ronita  
  
Ronita was the first to fly into Tim. Yeah, we know. It sounds WRONG! But, she was. Face reality!  
  
"Helloo in here!" she yelled. She wandered off, not really caring who was here or where she was. She suddenly had a desperate desire for candy. She skipped off, humming.  
  
"Me wants CAANDY!" the immature eleven year old sang, in her high pitched voice.  
  
"There is no candy here," said Percy Weasley. He was the new therapist, since Voldemort killed himself.  
  
Ronita's lip began to tremble. "N-n-no candy?" she said, gasping for breath. "But, candy is my only love in this world!"  
  
"Ok, the reason you're here, in the first place," Percy continued. "Is because of your whiny little obsession. Now SHUT UP!"  
  
"Candy?" Ronita whimpered.  
  
"No," he said. "Your worst nightmare would be to live in a world of only vegetables."  
  
"NOOO!" Ronita screamed.  
  
Percy walked out of Tim's exit. Not his butt! The exit! Ronita was now alone. And a huge plate of broccoli appeared before her eyes. This plate looked like crap.  
  
A/N: This chap was written by Ms. Ritalin Girl! See ya! 


	4. Harrit

Note thingy: Um.We're weird. Yep. We say that a lot. Anyway, this is the next nightmare! Yee-haw!  
  
Chapter 4- Harrit  
  
Harrit was sucked into Tim's gigantic hole. No! Not like that! Euuu! She fell with a plop to the ground. Uh-oh. This place didn't look good.  
  
Standing up and brushing herself off, she looked around. It looked like a normal street corner. "Ronita? Chan? Anyone?" she called. Then she realized what was wrong.  
  
"WHERE ARE MY PENNIES?!?!?!" she screeched. "I PUT NEW ONES IN JUST BEFORE I GOT SUCKED INTO TIM'S GIGANTIC HOLE!!!!"  
  
Then came Percy. "This is your worst nightmare, Harrit. No pennies in the whole world."  
  
Harrit spun around and looked at Percy. "Who're you?" She walked over to him and poked him. "You're not fake." She looked at him and took off his glasses and put them on herself. "Yep. These are real too." She shoved the glasses back on his face at an awkward angle.  
  
Percy fixed his glasses and glared at Harrit. "I am the new therapist, seeing as you and your stupid little friends drove the other one to suicide. Good job!" He gave Harrit a pat on the back. "But now your in the world of no pennies."  
  
Harrit screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed until I decided to shoot her. Ritalin Girl resurrected her and yelled at me about killing off character's. Harrit decided not to scream anymore and looked at her shoes.  
  
QUARTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: This one was written by Hair-it! TTFN! 


End file.
